


Hands

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Love, Rambling, Romance, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Hands

I so badly longed for everything - yearned to be tied, gagged and secured in every brutal manner of the word - so, so needy and desperate for ropes and chains... but I was wrong. Everything I needed and still need, you supply me with. You, and only you. That's all I need. What use have you for cuffs when one hand pins my wrists down? Why would I need collared and clamped when your fingers know me and pleasure me so much better than any device could ever? Your strength and cunning ability to move and restrain me and your leisure is the only persuader I require, it beckons and demands me to be all yours, just the way we both want it.


End file.
